


Not Tall Enough For This Ride

by ItsaVikingThing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amusement Park, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Humour, Pining, Set between Volumes 2&3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Team RWBY are taking a much needed day off at a newly opened amusement park. But when the most anticipated ride in the park causes Team RWBY to have to split up, Yang takes advantage of the opportunity to spend some time with her partner and try to sort through her feelings for Blake Belladonna...





	Not Tall Enough For This Ride

Yang is doing her best to keep her face impassive. It's challenging, though, because Ruby is happening with considerable intensity just a few feet away.

"You haven't heard the end of this," Ruby yells, her voice as shrill as her face is red. "You've barely heard the beginning! This is an outrage! This is a tragedy! The honour of Beacon Academy is at stake! The honour of hunters _everywhere_ is at stake! We won't stand for this! Or sit! We'll...we'll hop up and down! I'M HOPPING NOW AND MY TUMMY IS FEELING WEIRD BECAUSE I'VE HAD SO MUCH COTTON CANDY AND BANANA MILKSHAKE! THE LIKELY CONSEQUENCES ARE ON YOU, RIDE ATTENDANT!"

Team RWBY is at an amusement park only recently completed in Vale City. The day has been going well so far--Weiss’ ongoing issues with having fun aside--but they’ve just hit something of a snag.

The ride attendant, a scrawny and bored-looking youth, simply points again at the black line on the stand beside him. "You're still not tall enough to ride The Non-Stop Nevermore Doom Glide 'n' Thrill Ride™."

"But...but it's supposed to be the best ride in the park!" Ruby protests, still hopping up and down. "And I survived riding a _real_ Nevermore! Tell him, Weiss!"

"What?" Weiss, standing beside Ruby, absently reaches out and grabs Ruby's shoulder, bringing her to a halt. She looks up from her scroll. "Oh. When you almost got us both killed? That time?"

Ruby looks at Weiss. She looks at the ride attendant. She somehow contrives to turn even redder. "Th-that...she must be thinking of some other time. I mean, we’re both alive! I can prove it! AND I KNOW WE'LL SURVIVE THIS RIDE! OR DIE TRYING!"

The ride attendant looks at Ruby. He looks at the height chart. He looks at Ruby again. "Too short. So sorry."

"Just let it go, Ruby," Weiss says with a sigh. "There are plenty of other dumb rides in this dumb park."

Ruby gasps. "First, Grimm Battle Hunter Triumph Theme Park is _awesome_! Second, this affects you too, Weiss! You're not tall enough either!"

"It doesn't affect me," Weiss says coldly, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the attendant. "Because I'm not being refused. That _would_ be a travesty. No, _I_ am refusing to ride this dumb ride. _That_ is what is happening right now. Let's just get Blake out of there and go already."

So far, Yang has been enjoying the show. Normally she'd cheerfully lob a few jokes at Weiss and try to provoke her into losing it as badly as Ruby has. Yang has stayed quiet, with difficulty, because she's been wanting to put this moment off for as long as she can. But, Yang knows, this is where things are going to get just a little tricky.

Or maybe a lot tricky. Even knowing it's coming, Yang is ill-equipped to deal with Ruby's silver eyes puppy-dogging at her with the moist, shiny power of a dozen heartbroken baby animals.

"Yang," Ruby whimpers. "We can't not ride The Non-Stop Nevermore Doom Glide 'n' Thrill Ride™! We've waited months for this place to open! You helped me make the countdown calendar! There has to be a way!"

Yang takes a deep breath. She is just a few feet away from Ruby, but they are very crucial feet. Yang is on the side of the barrier that means she gets to ride in a winged pod around the crazy swirls and loops of the track. And off the track altogether, in the ride's greatest feature: the pod is going to be launched into the air, leading to a combination of gliding and freefall before splashing down in a water tank.

Ruby and Weiss are on the side of the barrier where they _don't_ get to do any of that. But the really important part of all this is that Yang sent Blake on ahead to get them a good pod. Blake is already strapped in, there's an empty seat beside her, and for the first time in what feels like a long time, it'll be just her and Yang...

Yang spreads her hands. "Sorry, Ruby. That height chart was determined by the finest Atlesian technicians for the safety of everyone in the entire park. You know what I always say about rules, Ruby!"

"Yeah!" Ruby nods eagerly. "You always say: 'break 'em as hard and as often as possible!'"

"That's not...I don't--" Yang chuckles, shaking her head at the ride attendant. "I don't say that. At least, not about _safety_ rules! I always say that safety rules have to be respected, Ruby."

"No, you don't," Ruby and Weiss point out simultaneously.

Weiss folds her arms. “You always say that safety rules are for people who--”

“Don’t know what fun is for,” Ruby concludes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." It isn't exactly her most snappy rejoinder, but Yang's feeling under pressure. The maximum allotment of people for the ride has already been let through and in another minute or two they'll all be strapped into their pods. Yang shakes herself and puts on a grin. "I do say it, all the time! I just say it very quietly, which must be why you haven't heard me say it before. Anyway, I clearly can't do anything about you guys not being tall enough for The Non-Stop Nevermore Doom Glide 'n' Thrill Ride™, sooo..."

Yang shuffles back a step, nearer the now almost full pods.

Weiss gasps. "Wait! Yang's ditching us!"

" _What_?" Ruby clutches at her hair. "This is an outrage! This is a tapestry! This is--"

"The word isn't 'tapestry,' dolt." Weiss rolls her eyes. "And what's happening is that Yang is...actually, what _are_ you up to? You were the one who was most keen to get on this ride. And you're ditching us, but not Bla--"

Yang panics. She whips her arm up and points in to the distance, behind Weiss. "Whoah, hey! Look, an encyclopedia salesperson! Just look at all those...uh, encyclopedias she's selling!"

Ruby blinks. She turns, craning her head to try to see over the crowd.

"Yang Xiao Long." Weiss puts her hands on her hips and draws herself up to her full, entirely ride-inadequate height. "Do you really think I'm so gullible as to look behind me because there _might_ be some reference books available? At an _amusement park_? Do you really think I'm going to overlook the fact that you're up to something on such a flimsy pretext?"

"It...looks the kind of encyclopedia where it's so big the appendix is a whole separate book?" Yang swallows, her mouth drying out in the face of Weiss' unwavering glare. "Aaand there's silver embroidery on the covers?"

"Yang!" Weiss' nostrils flare. "...a thousand curses on you and your descendants," she hisses, then turns and starts jumping up and down, trying to see over the heads of the crowd. "Please be real, please be real, please be real!"

Ruby spins around and points a quivering finger at Yang. "There will be sister vengeance visited upon you if you do this without me, Yang!"

"That's future Yang's problem! Right Now Yang has a ride to catch. Later, Ruby!"

Yang grins at Ruby and runs for the pod.

* * *

It would be overstating things to say that Yang has been planning this. It's more that she improvised around a framework of ideas she'd previously considered. Because of course Ruby would want to go to the rides when the park opened just outside Vale City. And of course she'd want to make it a Team RWBY event, and of course it's been great, but...

But _of course_ Yang was always going to ditch Ruby and Weiss. Just for a little while. So she did her homework and made sure to steer them all to the one ride that Weiss and Ruby wouldn't get on. Yang does feel a little guilty given how hyped Ruby was, but...

Yang ducks under a black wing and climbs into one of the pods. On the outside, it's an aerodynamic shell painted like a Nevermore. On the inside, it's little more than two rows of two seats suspended from a sturdy frame and equipped with serious safety harnesses. The bottom of the pod is a glass panel. The top is open to the air.

In this particular pod, the rear seats are occupied by a couple of Vale kids. At the front, one seat is occupied by Blake Belladonna. Yang eagerly flings herself into the other.

"Hey, Blake!"

"I could only save one seat, " Blake says, her voice calm. It's soothing, listening to Blake speak. "Are the others okay?"

Blake smiles that faint little smile, her lips shifting only slightly. Her gold eyes glimmer, not wanting to give too much away, not even reflected light. The breeze catches at a long, smooth black strand of Blake's hair and with a simple, easy motion Blake smooths it back down again. She folds her hands in her lap, curling her long, pale fingers. She tilts her head, a barely perceptible motion, a ciphered invitation for Yang to speak.

Because that's the thing about Blake: she's not often given to big gestures, to raising her voice, to showing more than she has to in any given moment. It used to be an ambition of Yang's to make Blake want to grin or lose it in a full body laugh. It used to be an ambition of Yang's to make Blake want to yell, to sing at the top of her lungs, to _open up_.

But that was months ago, when they were first getting to know each other. Now, Yang knows that Blake _is_ opening up, unfurling like the petals of a flower in the environment of Beacon Academy. Now, Yang wants to let Blake develop her own way and to learn every new facet of Blake that reveals itself in the process.

Yang wants that more than she’s prepared to admit to anyone.

"Yeah, so, uh--" Yang breaks off while an attendant secures her in her safety harness. When he's gone, Yang quickly says, "Ruby and Weiss were too short for this ride. I had to ditch 'em. Shame, huh?"

Blake raises an eyebrow a fraction of an inch. The smile doesn't leave her eyes, though.

Yang finds herself grinning. "Okay, yeah. I maaaaybe didn’t _have_ to ditch them. I more sort of… _chose_ to ditch them. But, in my defence, partner time is as important as team time. And we haven't had much of that lately."

"We're training for a tournament. The first round is a team event, Yang."

"And this is our day off! What's wrong with wanting to spend some of it with, uh, my partner?"

"Well..." Blake purses her lips. She looks away, moving only her eyes. She runs a hand through her hair, the gesture unconscious. Yang watches the way the glossy black waves of it ripple at Blake's touch. Yang curls her fingers until her nails are digging into her palms and waits. The corner of Blake's mouth turns up. She focuses on Yang again. "Okay. I like the sound of that. Though Ruby is going to be mad. Weiss too."

Yang grins. "They'll be mad at _me_ , though. And I can handle it. So you’ve got nothing to worry about!” At the first hint of Blake’s brow furrowing, Yang quickly adds, “Today. You’ve got nothing to worry about today. Okay?”

Blake’s eyes slide away again. Her chin dips. Her tongue darts out to touch the corner of her mouth, then just as quickly retreats. She focuses on Yang. “Can’t I at least worry about you?”

Not for the first time, Yang can’t get a grip on Blake’s tone. She keeps her own light. “Nah, whatever grief they give me, it’ll be worth it! And they could probably use some Ruby and Weiss time anyway. They should thank me for ditching them. They probably _will_ thank me, in fact!”

"Hm. If that’s what you think, then I think I _will_ have to worry about you.” She blinks once: long, slow and deliberate. “How about this? Just for today, Yang, you’ll be the only thing I worry about.”

“ _Just_ for today?” Yang whispers, the words barely audible even to her. Yang clears her throat. “I mean, uh...thanks.”

“Looking out for each is what partners do. Should do.” Beneath the ribbon that conceals them, Blake's cat ears twitch. "So, uh. RW. WR. I think that makes them...Team War?"

Yang licks her lips and puts on a grin. "More like Team Rue! Poor Ruby's face when they wouldn't let her on...and Weiss is going to be crushed she's not getting any fancy books today."

"Why...would she think that there'd be fancy books at an amusement park?"

Yang hesitates. "Oh, you know Weiss and her crazy ideas! Who knows how they get into her head!”

"Yes. Of course." A soft huff escapes Blake's mouth. Her teeth appear, briefly dimpling her lower lip as she suppresses what Yang is pretty sure was going to be a smirk. "Weiss is the chief source of craziness I know."

"Is that _sarcasm_ I hear? Whatever are you implying, Blake?!"

A brief, dizzying flash of white teeth. Quietly, Blake says, "Can't you tell?"

Yang has always been one to chase noise and excitement. She used to think that you couldn't have one without the other. Oh, but she was _so_ wrong. Blake's voice is quiet, but there's no mistaking the challenge in it, no mistaking the teasing edge. And there's no denying how it makes Yang's heart speed up, how it makes her lean into the safety harness in an attempt to get closer to Blake.

"Well, I guess Weiss isn’t the only crazy one. Ruby's pretty nuts sometimes!" It's impossible not to grin like an idiot in response to the way the corner of Blake's eye crinkles in amusement. "Aren't you glad we're free from Team Raw's wild ways?"

Blake pauses as a loud _thunk_ followed by a shudder running through their pod indicates that the brake has been disengaged. Slowly, their pod begins to ascend the rails. A stronger wind ruffles Blake's hair and fills Yang's nose with the scent of vanilla.

"If they’re Team Raw..." Blake touches the tip of her pinkie to Yang’s thigh. Yang isn’t sure why: she’s been ignoring the view of the park afforded them as the pod climbs up and up and up. Her whole attention is already focused on Blake. Softly, Blake says, "What does that make us, Yang?"

For once, Yang doesn’t have any words. Just wants that she doesn’t want to say aloud. Not _here_.

Not...yet.

Yang licks her lips. “Well, I think we’re definitely Team B--ieeeh!” The pod, having reached the first peak on the track, abruptly drops. The sudden acceleration snaps Yang’s head around and pushes her against her seat. It also puts a broad grin on her face. “WOOOO!”

Yang looks at Blake. Blake’s hair streams out like a banner, her eyes are shining, and she’s _giggling_. Yang has never heard her laugh like this before. As soon as Blake stops, Yang wants to hear it again. Blake is also looking at her. She doesn’t seem to have taken her eyes off of Yang, even for a second. Yang isn’t sure who reaches out first. She just knows that Blake’s hand is suddenly in hers, clinging tight.

Their pod takes them at an ever-increasing pace through the highs and lows and loops and twists of the track. It has been Yang's experience that time behaves differently when her blood is fizzing with adrenaline. It's that way now, with the ride seeming to happen so quickly she can't form any impressions of it beyond _speed_ and _good_.

Her awareness of Blake seems to exist in a different strata of time. Yang is burningly aware of Blake's hand in hers. Blake's every gasp and giggle seems to resonate in Yang's chest and lodge in her heart.

Yang feels like she's flying before the Nevermore pod shoots from the rails and carries them out into empty air. As they reach the apex of their flight, Yang turns to Blake. Blake is already looking at her, her hair alive in the wind, her cheeks flushed red, her lips parted, her eyes wide and full of golden light.

Words are impossible in that moment. The wind roars and buffets them, the wings of the pod creak and groan as they slowly descend. Words are impossible in that moment, and Yang is glad to have the noise as an excuse.

Time and gravity reassert themselves. The nose of the pod dips, and both Blake and Yang face forward again. They begin to pick up speed as the drop, their pod aimed at a worryingly small looking water tank.

"Yang," Blake yells suddenly. " _Why_ were Ruby and Weiss too short for this?"

"Uh..." Yang aims a not at all terrified and definitely reassuring grin at Blake. "Risk of drowning!"

Blake's eyes get very, very wide. "Is it too late to get off this thing?"

Yang's still working on how to word her answer when they plunge into the water tank, their pod shedding the last of its momentum with a huge _splash_.

* * *

The good news is, they don’t drown. The less good news is, when a ride attendant helps them out of the safety harness and out of the water, they’re both somewhat soaked and bedraggled.

In Blake’s case, her hair has become a tangled nest mounded up on top of her head, with water heavy strands of it plastered to her face and neck. Yang probably doesn’t look much better, but she’s too preoccupied with the sullen looks Blake directs at her as they’re guided from the water tank to a small building nearby.

Blake is actually _pouting_ at Yang, her usual restraint lost in her distress over the unexpected bath. Yang should probably be worried about upsetting Blake, but she’s too distracted by how endearing Blake’s expression is.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Yang says the fifth time Blake directs her eyes reproachfully at her. “We’ll be dry in no time! You’ll see.”

It doesn’t do much to diminish Blake’s pout, but Yang did her homework on this bit, too. The building they’re led to contains large, curtained booths that blast their occupants with hot air. Blake perks up a little when she and Yang are given a booth to share and she’s able to start warming up and drying off.

Yang’s squeezing water out of her hair, humming cheerfully to herself, when Blake gasps.

“Yang! I lost my ribbon…” Yang turns to find that, in the process of fixing her hair, Blake’s cat ears have been exposed. The dunk in the tank must have yanked it from Blake’s head. Blake’s ears are almost flat against her scalp. “I...can’t go out there like this!’

“Whoah, hey! Relax!” Yang quickly fumbles in her pockets, digging out a strip of black fabric. “I figured there’d be some danger of something like this happening, so I brought spares. Here.”

Blake blinks. Her ears lift up. “You…? Oh. Uh, thanks.”

“No problem! Just...what partners do, right?”

“I…right.” Blake takes a deep breath, releasing it along with most of the tension she’s been carrying since their splash landing. Yang offers Blake the ribbon. Blake reaches for it and their fingers brush against each other. Blake’s skin is warm and soft and her touch lingers. Blake stares at Yang. “Thank you, Yang. Really.”

Yang can't quite make her lips shape her usual grin. She can't quite casually dismiss the sensation of Blake's skin against hers, or the gentle expression on Blake's face. Yang can't quite make her fingers flex and curl around Blake's, can't quite decide if she'd rather raise Blake's palm to her lips or simply tug Blake closer and kiss her with the full weight of everything Yang’s feeling behind it. 

There's a moment where Yang thinks that Blake might let her, that Blake must sense the embers in Yang's belly in need of just the right breath to ignite them. And, oh, how Yang longs to burn...

But the thing about Blake is that no matter how quiet, how minimal she tries to make herself, Yang is all too aware of how much there is to Blake. How much history, how much pain, how much mystery, how much wonder and how much joy. A lot of it is still furled, still seeking the light. Yang knows that Blake will get there, and she means to be there when Blake does, but pushing Blake too hard risks pushing her away. 

The idea that Yang could steal a kiss from Blake now makes her mouth dry and her knees shake, but a kiss now might mean robbing herself of so many other things later. And for the first time in her life, Yang knows she wants more than mere pleasure with someone else. She _needs_ more than that from Blake.

And, however ready Blake might be, Yang isn't quite ready to put words around what that need is. Not...yet.

Not quite yet.

Yang waits through several rapid spasms of her heart, then she opens her hand, disengaging her fingers from Blake's, letting the moment pass. Blake seems to hesitate before gently plucking the ribbon from Yang's palm, the tips of her fingers kissing Yang's skin. She takes a step back, tying the ribbon around her cat ears with a few quick, elegant gestures.

"They're cute," Yang says, soft in the silence they've wrapped around themselves, safe under the sound of the air blowers.

Blake's nose wrinkles, but her eyes are brighter than Yang has ever seen them. "Cute?"

" _Very_ cute. Quite possibly the cutest."

It'd be easy to miss for anyone not studying Blake closely, but she hesitates. With a soft huff, she asks, " _Possibly_?"

Yang takes a deep breath, then leans back from the moment again. Just a little. She plasters on a grin. "I mean, have you seen Velvet's ears? Seriously cute!"

"True." The corner of Blake's mouth twitches. "It's no contest, is it?"

"It isn't," Yang says, maybe a little too quickly. "It isn't any kind of contest at all, Blake."

"Oh?" Blake's expression shifts, revealing something Yang hasn't learned how to read yet. Yang thinks that maybe Blake’s cheeks have become dusted with pink. Blake turns away, running her hands through her hair, smoothing it down. When she turns back, Blake's face is composed again. "Okay. We...should probably go look for the others."

"Yeah..." Yang hesitates. “We can take our time, though. Right?”

“That...that sounds like a good idea,” Blake says softly. She reaches up and touches the end of the ribbon that conceals her faunus ears. “I...could use some more time. Some more peace. I...we don’t need to rush into anything. Do we?”

“We don’t. We’ve got plenty of time left.” Yang clears her throat. “And rushing seems like a bad idea when Ruby and Weiss might have set up an ambush for me…”

Blake smiles, all the way to her eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ll go slow. And I’ll watch your back.”

After they’ve dried out their clothes and done what they can to fix their hair and makeup, Yang and Blake take their time walking through the park. They decide to avoid the other rides, contenting themselves with observing the crowds and the attractions from afar. They walk side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders, occasionally brushing their hands together.

Neither of them acknowledges it. They just wander and talk about anything that comes into their heads in the moment. At least, Yang does. Blake does more listening than talking, but she asks questions and she laughs her soft laugh as Yang tells her stories.

Yang is in the middle of one about the mysterious fire that mysteriously got started at her favourite club--entirely coincidentally the last time she went clubbing there--when she’s interrupted by someone flinging themselves onto her back.

“ _Sister vengeance_!” Ruby yells in Yang’s ear, wrapping her arms and legs around Yang’s neck and waist. “I couldn’t ride The Non-Stop Nevermore Doom Glide 'n' Thrill Ride™, so--”

“You want a piggy-back ride from me?” Yang shifts her posture and braces Ruby’s legs so she can find a more comfortable position. In her most formal tone of voice, Yang asks, “Will honour then be satisfied and our sister balance restored?”

“I’m pretty tired now, because Weiss made us look all over for a bookshop, so sure. Carry me and buy me some cookies and it’ll be all ‘sister balance, yay!’ for the rest of the week.”

“Ooof, you strike a hard bargain, Rubes. But...deal!”

“Not so fast!” Weiss leaps out from the shadow of a stand selling Ursa plushies. Yang’s pretty sure it’s Weiss, in spite of the false moustache and glasses she’s wearing. She whips them off and points the moustache accusingly at Yang. “It is I, Weiss Schnee! There was _no_ encyclopedia salesperson, Yang! There is no bookshop worthy of the name in this entire place! _My_ vengeance will not be so easily satisfied!”

Yang glances at Blake, who is covering her mouth with a hand, her eyes glinting. “I feel like, if you were serious about watching my back, you would’ve warned me this was coming."

“I feel like you could have warned me about the water tank.” Blake lowers her hand. Her face isn’t entirely neutral, but it would be hard for most people to tell how hard she’d just been laughing. “Besides, Weiss was wearing a disguise.”

“Yes,” Weiss says proudly, “something I never would have found if you hadn’t sent me on a wild book hunt! You only have yourself to blame for your downfall, Yang Xiao Long!”

Yang shakes her head, but she can’t help grinning at Blake.

The corner of Blake’s mouth lifts up. “It’s best to settle things now, anyway. Don’t you think?”

“So you’re looking out for my interests in the longer term?” Yang asks, shifting her balance again to accommodate a wriggling Ruby.

“Exactly,” Blake says, running her fingers through her hair but not taking her eyes from Yang’s.

“Well...okay.” Yang finds her grin fading, softening into something more earnest. “That’s definitely what I want my partner to do.”

This time, Blake does look away. But as quietly as she says it, Yang still catches her one word response: “Deal.”

“Yaaang,” Ruby grumbles, “I want to lodge a complaint! This ride hasn’t gone anywhere yet!”

Yang coughs, wrenching her gaze away from Blake. “Uh, sorry about that Rubes! I, uh…” She trails off, becoming aware of Weiss’ scrutiny. Weiss stares at her, then at Blake, then at Yang again. Yang swallows. “Okay, so we should definitely get moving before Weiss starts talking again!”

“Hey!” Weiss stamps her foot. “There is still the matter of _my_ vengeance! I will not be satisfied until…” She considers Yang for a second long enough to contain a few hundred of Yang’s heartbeats. “Until Yang goes book shopping for me in Vale City. I have a whole list of things I want. And since she can barely read and since Blake got to go on the dumb ride Ruby cares about so much without us--her, Blake has to go too. But Yang has to carry all the books! Then, my vengeance will be satisfied.”

Yang blinks. “Uh...okay. If Blake’s okay with that…?”

“Ah, sure…” Blake blinks once: long, slow and deliberate. “I’ll help you with the reading.”

Yang snorts, but she finds herself grinning again. “Oh, just wait until I get my vengeance on you, Belladonna!”

Blake’s teeth dimple her lower lip. “Don’t you have a ride you're supposed to be giving?”

Yang glances over her shoulder to find Ruby watching her. “What do you say, Rubes?”

“I say, let’s break some rules! Let’s _goooo_!”

“Attagirl!”

Yang lets out a whoop. That’s the only warning she gives anyone before she takes off at a run, quickly accelerating to a sprint while Ruby cheers her on.

They soon leave Blake and Weiss behind them, but that’s okay. Yang knows that they’ll catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I was aiming for something short, simple and fun as a break from other things, and this didn't end up being that at all. Well, it was fun at least!
> 
> Do let me know how it was for you!


End file.
